Her Friend, A Demon
by Kickball-Chang
Summary: In which a socially awkward, odd college student makes the dumbest contract of all time with a demon. "Can you be my friend?" Claude/OC REWRITING
1. His Master, Idiotic

Dammit. It wasn't fair. Jade Bishop sat alone in her apartment, her hand covering her probably bloodshot eyes as she sobbed, her tears were probably spilling all over her homework, but she could care less. Her parents were gone. It was a car accident. Some stupid drunk driver hit them or something. She wasn't too keen on listening to the police after they said her parents were dead. She felt sick to her stomach and she feels so... Alone. Just a couple of days ago her parents and Jade were talking to each other on the phone, asking how college has been so far for her and now with a snap of the fingers, they were gone. Jade was alone now: She didn't have any family besides her aunts and uncles but they don't exactly talk to her; no friends either, she was ridiculed for her poor social status, only making it to college because of an art scholarship, and her extreme awkwardness; and in conclusion she had nothing left. All because of that stupid drunk driver. She felt anger, frustration, sorrow, exhaustion, and loneliness come at her, and she hated it. She was extremely tired, and her eyes were probably swollen from crying too much.

Jade wiped away her tears. Maybe she should take a few days off from college. She didn't feel like dealing with lectures or anything at the moment. Stupid drunk driver. Stupid alcohol. Stupid life. Stupid _everything!_ She sniffed, and grabbed the tissue box, her hand groping inside the box for any more tissues. Fuck. She didn't have anymore. Stupid tissue box. Jade eyes the mess that was around her, piles and piles of used tissues surrounding her. Jade threw the tissue box in frustration. Stupid tissues. She got up from her chair, and glared at her phone that gave her the life-changing call. She would throw it, but then she wouldn't have a phone anymore. Stupid phone.

She collapsed on her beat-up couch, face first. She groaned, and tried to push everything out of her mind: College, her parents, life. She didn't want to feel sadness right now, or anger, or exhaustion. She just wanted to be happy. She wanted to hang out with someone to make her forget what happened. She wanted to have the best friend for the next four years of her life. She wanted someone to talk to.

" **What is that you desire?** " What the fuck? Jade lifted her head in confusion to come face-to-face with a giant motherfucking spider, and she found herself face flat on a giant ass web. " **Revenge against the man who killed your parents?** " How did he- " **A better life? Wealth?** " Uh... Why did the big spider sound British?

"Is this a dream?" Sadness soon forgotten, and in fact was replaced by major confusion. "Am I on crack?"

" **I'm afraid it is not a dream, nor this 'crack' you speak of,** " The giant spider answered. Whoa. It had a deep voice. " **My apologies to come visit you at your weakest.** " Practically purred when it said that. " **I just wanted to assist you in your time of need.** " Huh. That was nice of the giant spider-wait hold on! Jade scowled.

"Why the heck do you want to help me exactly?" Jade questioned, suspicion laced in her tone. Not that she didn't appreciate the giant weird spider helping her, but she was suspicious.

" **Ah. Simply put, I am a demon**." Oh boy. " **And I want your soul."** If Jade was thinking clearly, she would've screamed and yelled 'Get away from me, Spider Fuck!' But she wasn't. She just laughed, surprising the spider.

"But God isn't real," She merely stated. "So demons shouldn't be real either."

" **Then what is this conversation we're having now?"**

"I think you're a figment of my imagination sent by my consciousness to distract me from my grief?" Jade formed it into a question because she wasn't exactly sure what this thing was. She grinned at the spider, who was probably thinking about how stupid she was (which he was by the way). "But say if you were a demon, what do you have to offer me?"

" **I can offer anything you would like: wealth, power, revenge-"**

"I want my parents alive," Jade interrupted, mumbling the request, looking away from the spider.

" **...I'm afraid I cannot perform that wish."**

"But you said you can do anything!" Jade shouted at the spider. The spider was extremely frustrated at the woman. He could've sworn he felt some delicious traumatized soul around here, and it ended in the form of her, but she wasn't as bad as Alois that's for sure, as far as he could tell.

" **My apologies. Let me rephrase the statement."** The spider coughs as if it was clearing his throat. " **I can do anything you wish for that is in my power: Power, Revenge, Wealth-"**

"Then I want a friend," Jade interrupted again. The spider tilts his head. "You could do that, right? Friendship?"

" **I can.** " Was this human serious? Friendship? Over everything else? And it was in that moment the spider realized that she was absolutely stupid.

"Alright, my demon spider conscious," She stated, a pleased look on her face demonstrated by her small smile. He twitched involuntarily. "I want a friendship with you that lasts for four years, up until my graduation in college. Then you can have my soul. Is that a deal?"

" **Of course,** " The spider was pleased with the results, just not the wish. " **Where would you like the contract?"**

"Huh?"

" **I need to place a contract on you to prove our agreement. The more visible it is, the stronger."**

"Will it hurt?"

" **Yes.** "

"Uh..." This was like getting a tattoo, right? Not that she's ever got one before, but she's heard it hurts. "Would the left hand be okay?"

" **Perfect,** " The spider placed one of its legs on your left hand, which Jade found completely gross and weird and creepy. Suddenly, there was this burning sensation on her left hand. FUCK!

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Jade repeated over and over again, tears building in her eyes as she felt the pain in her hand. "YOU DIDN'T WARN ME THAT IT WAS GOING TO HURT THIS MUCH!"

" **You didn't ask."** He took his spider leg off her hand. " **The contract has been made."**

"I did! But you didn't tell me the degree of how painful it was going to be!" Jade shouted, noticing the area changing from the spider web to her apartment. "Whoa. Now that's trippy." She suddenly noticed that the spider was gone, and was replaced with the handsomest man she's ever seen in her life. _Hot damn. Call the police and the firemen._ Gold piercing eyes framed with glasses, messy black hair that surprisingly doesn't get in his face, nice jawline, pointed nose, extremely neutral facial expression, and he was wearing an old-fashion suit. Jade blushed heavily, just staring at him. "Uh..."

"Are you alright, Master?" British too. That's a plus. He kneeled down to her picking up her right hand and kissing it. She only stared at him even more with suspicion.

"...Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" Handsome guy sighed at the question.

"I am the demon you contracted with, not your conscious, Master. I now serve you for these four years until the contract is over," He answered, extremely monotonous.

"That wasn't a dream," Jade whispered, now staring only at her wall and not the man in front of her, and lifted her left hand to se the contract on her left hand. "I really did sell my soul to the devil..."

"I'm afraid it is not, Master," He smirks for once as if incredibly amused by Jade's behavior. "And yes you did." Jade turned really pale. _Great. First my parents, now this._ _What else?_

"Can I take it back?" She asked weakly, slumping down on the couch. Handsome observed the small room they were in, judging every piece of crappy furniture Jade could find in the dumps. He clearly didn't like it.

"You could," He stated, and Jade sat upright. "But then I would take your soul." She slumped back down on the couch.

"Oh." She felt like she couldn't do anything, absolutely nothing for a few moments. "You have a name?"

"No. You are required to give me one," Handsome stated. Jade stared up at him from her slumped position, almost blurting out the name 'Spider-Man' but then remembered he wasn't dog, and that he was a demon. Too ordinary to be a Tom, John, or Harry, but Jade couldn't think of any exquisite names.

"What was your name before?" Jade asked in curiosity, but saw the flash across his glasses as he pushed them up, and the twitch in his lips. Maybe he didn't like it.

"Claude Faustus," He answered. Claude... Claude or Tom. Hmm...

"Do you like that name?" Jade asked, fiddling with a string of her messed up couch, she was looking down and away from him. She didn't know what to do with a hot, demon guy in her living who was going to take her soul.

"It is up to you to decide."

"But do you like it?" Jade persisted, looking at him with a brave look. "We're going to be friends for like four years, and I'm not sure if you'd like me calling you 'Tom' or 'Pablo' all that time." Handsome guy didn't respond and was in fact thinking in his head. He presumes that this new master was going to give him semi-free will because of the wish, and that was a very **very** bad move for the human girl, who is extremely simple minded and naive from what he could tell. Extremely easy to manipulate. His lips twitched slightly upward. Excellent.

"Yes. Claude Faustus is a decent name for me," He answers, pushing up his glasses.

"Good," Jade grins, sheepishly staring upward at the tall man.

And the fake friendship began.

* * *

 **Oh Claude. You sneaky bastard you. But I have no intention of making my OC bow down to your wil. *Insert evil laughter***

 **Made a few small changes. Nothing important.**


	2. Her Friend, Old Fashioned

**Fixed some things in previous chapter, nothing too important. Hopefully Claude wasn't too OOC**

* * *

 **1457 Days left until Graduation**

It was really awkward in the room with Claude staring at his master expectantly, and Jade just staring back at him, and occasionally looking at the wall.

"Uh... My name's Jade Bishop," Jade started to break the ice. "Don't call me 'Master' please. It's really... Weird." Claude pushed up his glasses. His master seemed to get a bit more jumpy and less confident, ever since Claude has been in his human form.

"Then what shall I call you?" Jade shifted in her seat.

"Jade's okay... I mean, if you're okay with calling me that, then you don't have to and you could call me something else. Erm... I'm starting to ramble. Um..." Jade gave him a sheepish smile. She had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. There was a hot, demon guy in her apartment dressed like he was from the Victorian Era. She assumed that no one would know what to do in this situation.

"If that is what you wish, Mas- Miss Bishop," He corrected himself instantly. Claude never had this type of master before, someone without a backbone, and seemed like an idiot. It was refreshing as it was annoying. Claude eyed the furniture, it seemed that this master was poor, he could tell by how run down everything seemed in this apartment, and were those crumbs on the floor? He squinted his eyes. Yes. Those are crumbs. This place is disgusting. Claude observed the outfit his new master was wearing, torn up jeans and a... Jacket of some sort. They did not have this style back then. He must have missed hundreds of years of human development because of his recovery by being stabbed by the demon sword. He needed to catch up.

"So, uh, what's with the look?" Jade gestured to his whole outfit. He did not understand the question, so he raised a brow. "Er... Why are you dressed like... Old fashioned? Like the kind where you see in those black and white movies." Movies?

"I had just finished recovering from my injury. It had took longer than I had estimated, and so I am not caught up on human developments," Jade looked at him with concern.

"Injury?" She questioned.

"I would... Rather not discuss it, if you do not mind, Miss Bishop," Yes. He would rather not talk about getting impaled with a demon sword. It was rather unpleasant losing to the Phantomhive Butler.

"Okay..." Jade's almond shaped, dark brown eyes went from his golden one to somewhere else, and the silence was deafening. "You want me to get you up to speed with the human world?"

"That is not necessary, Miss Bishop. As your serv-" Claude began.

" _Friend_ ," Jade interrupted. He looked at her. "Er. Sorry. Like. Uh. Friends are suppose to help each other out, and stuff like that, so I just want to help you, you know, get acquainted with everything because, uh,-" She stopped herself suddenly, her face getting red, and coughed. "Sorry. I just ramble a lot."

"That is quite alright, Miss Bishop," He dismissed.

"Uh. Please stop me if I get, you know, rambley. It gets tiring and annoying," Jade suddenly had this distant look in her eyes as if remembering something from her past, but then stopped to focus on Claude.

"Yes, Miss Bishop." There was more silence.

"So, uh, about the present," Jade coughed. "Speaking of which, what era did you come from? I mean, like the year and everything."

"My apologies, Miss Bishop. I cannot recall the specific year, but I believe it was in the 1800s," Claude answered, and Jade just nodded.

"Two hundred years of missing knowledge. It's 2016 currently. Um... That's not bad! Right? For a demon. At least it wasn't like a hundred years or like a thousand or even a million. Haha. I would be, like, super worried, and I would feel old... Not that you're old or anything! You look super young like late twenties, early thirties, even though you're supposed to be thousands of years old... I mean young! Yeah. Young! I'm probably like a baby compared to you, and, uh,-"

"My apologies for interrupting, Miss Bishop," He pushed up his glassed. "You are 'rambling' again."

"Oh! Sorry! Right... We have, uh, computers now. Um, those are super useful. Like, we don't have to go to the library anymore to look up books. Speaking of libraries, did you have libraries back then?" Jade looks at Claude and he nods. "Okay. Literally now informations at our fingertips with these... Tablet phones. I would, uh, show you, but I can't afford it." Jade blinks, and then points at Claude's outfit. "And we don't wear stuff like that anymore!" She flinched at the volume of her voice. "It's, uh, been replaced with suits, er... Black blazers, dress pants, and ties. The shirt's fine though." Claude bowed.

"Thank you for the information, Miss Bishop," He honestly needed to do some research on his own. Most of what his new master had said was... Decent, but not enough. "Now, if you will excuse me, I shall go clean up this... Apartment complex." Jade suddenly stood up on her feet.

"I can help!" She volunteered.

"I appreciate the help, Miss Bishop, but as your butle-"

" _Friend_ ," She corrected. Jesus. How many times will she have to correct him? They stared at each other for a few moments, until Jade blinked and looked away rubbing her eyes. "Do demons even blink?"

"We don't have to," Claude answered. "I shall start cleaning, Miss Bishop." Jade started to open her mouth. "I insist." She closed it shut. "Besides, don't you have some planning to do?" Jade frowned in confusion. Planning? What planning? And then it hit Jade like a ton of bricks. The demon thing had distracted her completely to the point where it pushed her parents' deaths to the back of her head. Tears began to spring up in her eyes, and she frowned deeply, wiping them away. She plopped down on the couch, and face planted on the cushions of the couch. She curled up into a ball.

Funeral. What the hell was she going to do for the funeral? She figured that her aunts and uncles will take care of it, and reluctantly invite her. Jade was always the odd one out in the family, and she wasn't sure if it was because of her extremely socially awkward behavior. Should she even attend to the funeral? Of course! It was her parents for God's Sake! She'll go, even if she will make it uncomfortable. Suddenly, she hears vibrations on the table.

"Miss Bishop, what is that noise?" Claude questions, stuff was being shifted around the apartment, but she couldn't see what he was doing.

"My phone," She answers, voice muffled by the cushions. Jade groped around for her flip-phone on the table, and it was placed in her hands by Claude. "Thanks." She didn't check who it was, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Jadey-Wadey, is that y-you?" She wanted to hurl at the nickname. The voice on the other end was none other than her cousin, Linda Bishop, and she sounded like she was crying. "D-Did you get the news?" Ah. So that's what it was about. Jade shifted herself getting her head out of the cushions to be able to speak better, and saw her shabby apartment was no longer dirty, but clean, like sparkling clean. She blinked, and sat upright, rubbing her eyes to see if it was an imagination or not. Whoa. Claude was awesome. "Jadey? Are you there?"

"Er, yes," Jade answered, her voice slightly cracking, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Claude placing a glass of water on the table. Awesome. Linda sniffs, and hears shuffling going on in the background, probably wiping her eyes or something. Jade takes a sip of the glass on the table.

"Oh, Jadey! I can't believe... I can't believe it! I can't believe that they're gone!" She starts to wail in the background, making Jade flinch, and pull away the phone from her. "I-I miss them so... SO MUCH!" Jade starts to tear up too, but decides not to cry, at least to the extent of what Linda is doing, and she frowns, not knowing exactly what to do. "H-How in the hell a-are you dealing with this?!"

"I..." Jade begins and trails off. She's already cried for half of the day, releasing a lot of pent up emotions she felt. "I don't-"

"YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY? YOU'RE NOT AS SAD?!" Linda suddenly screeches, making Jade accidentally throw her phone up in the air, somehow Claude catches it, jumping over the couch, and places it into her hands as he lands, and just walks away. That guy is some sort of miracle (but he isn't. He's a demon).

"Wait, Linda-" Jade tries to finish.

"UGH. YOU DISGUST ME, JADE! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW SOMEONE LIKE YOU WILL PLAN THE FUNERAL!" Linda coughs. "So my mother and father shall plan it. Bye bye!"

"Uh..." Linda hung up on her suddenly. That was an incredibly mood swing. Maybe she was on her period? But she was always like that, unpredictable. Linda always bossed her around as a child, and blamed Jade for every mistake. Jade just looked at her phone.

"I assume the conversation went well?" Claude questioned, as he dusted himself off, even though he looked spotless. Jade was speechless.

"Not... Really?" Claude looked at her.

"Linda, my, uh, cousin. She called, and was, like, crying, but then got angry, and then was happy. I couldn't even explain myself," Jade stated, and scratched the back of her neck.

"I don't mean to impose any... Opinions, but isn't that kind of behavior suspicious?" Claude pointed out.

"Not when you know Linda. She's always like that, assuming things and always thinking she's right. She's nice one minute, and then angry the next, never to anyone important though. Completely unpredictable, like a tornado of emotions," Jade looked at Claude, something swirling in his golden eyes. "Anything wrong?" He regains his composure, suddenly losing that one emotion and becoming emotionless, and pushes his glasses up.

"My apologies, Miss Bishop. I did not mean to concern you. Your cousin reminds me of..." He trails off, lips twitching downwards. "Someone I knew."

"Oh..." Jade was debating if she should bring it up or not. Her lips quirked into an awkward smile. "They sound horrible already."

"Indeed he is," Claude agrees, and Jade could hear slight amusement in his tone. "And your cousin as well." And Jade laughs, clutching her stomach.

"Haha! Definitely," Jade agrees, taking a breather, and regaining her composure. Jade looked around her apartment, everything was freaking spotless, and they were sparkling. "Okay. I know that you're a demon and all, but how the hell did you do that in like a few minutes."

"You underestimate me, Miss Bishop," Claude merely states, and pushes his glasses up. Jade got up from the couch to inspect the now spotless apartment, traveling to the kitchen to her room, which was normally messy, but was now perfect thanks to Claude. She let out a low whistle to see organized papers on the desk, and most dirty clothes were in the hamper she got from her parents as a gag gift.

"So my homework is in one of those piles, right?" Jade questioned, as she pointed to a stack.

"Yes, Miss Bishop. I also took a liberty of organizing your drawings, separating scratch from the real drafts."

"Claude, you're amazing."

"Thank you, Miss Bishop, but I'm just doing my job." Jade sighed internally. Both walked down the small hallway, containing two bedrooms and a bathroom, and Jade opened the empty bedroom door.

"Obviously, this is your room, Claude," Jade introduced, rather horribly, but then paused to think about something. "Do demons even sleep?"

"Sleep is not required for a demon."

"Eating?"

"It is also not required, the only thing demons need to eat are souls," Claude intensely stares at Jade, who shifts uncomfortably under the attention.

"Okay, then..." Jade needed to change the topic. This was getting extremely weird and awkward. "So... Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Yes, Miss Bishop. May I ask where I am?"

"We're in America. More specifically New York City," Jade answered. Claude nods. Jade goes to the living room, and sits down on the couch, while Claude just stands. "I'm an art major at the City College of New York, if you couldn't tell by my drawings." She chuckles nervously. "And I'm also not that rich, I only got in because of an art scholarship, and some other scholarships I applied to get the money. I plan on getting a job soon, so... Yeah..."

"There is no need to get a job, Miss Bishop," Claude reassures. "Do not worry about it. I can take care of it." Jade looks at him suspiciously.

"You don't have to get a job for me, Claude. I'm pretty sure I can take care of it," Jade insists.

"Won't the job distract you from your studies?" Claude questions. Jade's eyes slightly widen. That son of a bitch, aiming at her education.

"Er, yeah, but I'm an okay student," Jade guesstimates, smiling sheepishly at the demon, whose eyes narrow.

"'Okay' does not mean great, Miss Bishop. As your 'friend' I take concern in your grades, and if getting a job will make your grades worse, I cannot allow you to take one on," Bastard used the friend card. Damn him. Jade can practically sense the smugness radiating from him, even though he doesn't express any emotion.

"Wow. I can't believe you used that against me," Jade laughs slightly at the irony, while he only pushed up his glasses. There was even more silence. "So... What do you wanna do?"

"I do not have any ideas in mind."

"You wanna watch TV?"

"What is TV?"

"Oh boy..."


	3. His Master, Troubled

**1457-1456** **Days left until Graduation**

Claude decided to do some investigating of his own about the time and place he was in now. The things his master had described to him were extremely vague and incredibly difficult to follow. Her personality was incredibly odd and pathetic, trying to befriend a demon and trying to assist him with any chore, especially with washing the dishes. She suggested that she washed it and he dry it, although her protests were fruitless. He narrowed his eyes slightly, as he walked out of the apartment complex. What she was trying to accomplish was impossible and foolish. His new master was also pathetic, not exactly having a backbone to defend herself, as if she had no pride at all, just accepting the insults hurled at her. But he had to say that there was something... Alluring about her soul. It was dark, dimly lit, worn-out, and beat-up, and normally regular human souls have just a fair amount of light shining in their souls with some darkness, but hers was just completely black, only a few white spots he could see.

When Claude had arrived, more dark spots had been removed from the soul, but it was barely a few. He theorized that his new master had just hid everything with a facade, a smile, and just kept everything inside, her dark emotions covering the soul. Claude wanted to destroy the facade, the mask his new master was hiding behind and see her true colors. He wondered if she was actually kind, or if it was fake trait to make herself look good. He licked his lips. Yes. This was definitely a good meal.

Claude jumped onto the top of the building, observing New York City from that height. There was dozens of extremely tall buildings lit up under the night sky, which contained no stars at all. He stared down below, watching multiple people pass by with their faces looking downwards. Ah. The tablet things his master had talked about. Those are what phones look like now? Claude eyes the outfits everyone was wearing, mostly jeans and shirts, sometimes jackets, and even women wore those. The rights of women must have changed throughout the years, he concluded. How intriguing. Some people also wore suits, like the Shinigami, and he frowned. He wasn't sure if he wanted to wear an outfit like that. Claude eyed the motorized vehicles that traveled through the black roads, halting at electronic signs when they were red, going if they were green, and slowing down if it was yellow.

Claude pushed his glasses up. The human world has certainly changed, and now he had a lot to learn.

* * *

Jade couldn't sleep that night. Three things were bothering her: One, of course, her parent's death; two, she sold her soul to a demon (WHY? GOD DAMMIT WHY?); and three, she couldn't even plan her parents' funeral. She considered calling her cousin back, but then she was going to get yelled at by her aunt, uncle, and cousin. Those three were an earful already, and she was not going to deal with that shit.

She got up from her bed, and went out into the hallway, peeking out through the crack of her door to see if Claude was back from doing whatever he was doing, but he wasn't (she could tell that he was gone, the apartment felt more empty and more quiet). She traveled to the newly clean kitchen (she still couldn't believe her eyes), turned on the lights, and grabbed a glass cup from a cabinet, and opened the fridge, getting the milk cartoon. Jade poured the milk into the glass cup, and put the milk cartoon away. She leaned on the counter taking sips of her milk trying to cool her nerves.

"Miss Bishop?" A voice inquired out of nowhere, making Jade literally jump, and drop her glass of milk, spilling milk and glass shards on the counter, and getting some of her shirt wet.

"Holy shit, Claude. You nearly gave me a heart attack," Jade breathed, as Claude walked briskly towards her grabbing a few paper towels in the process. "Please give me a warning next time."

"My apologies, Miss Bishop. I will make sure to alarm you of my presence next time," Claude apologized, but Jade sensed that it wasn't sincere, she didn't really care. "Miss Bishop, there are some glass shards scattered and milk on the floor, allow me to guide you around them, so you won't get injured." Before Jade could say a word, Claude abruptly picked up Jade bridal style, walked a few steps, and placed her on the carpet of the living room.

"Uh… Thanks, Claude. Sorry about the mess," Jade sheepishly apologized, rubbing the back of her head. Claude pushed his glasses up.

"There is no need to apologize, Miss Bishop. It was my fault for startling you," He dismissed. "I am going to go finish cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. If you will excuse me." Claude went back into the kitchen. Jade had decided to change out of her soiled pajamas. When she had finished changing, she went back into the kitchen to see it already cleaned, a glass of milk on the counter, and Claude just standing by the said counter. Jade had walked over to the counter, and had begun to drink said milk. "Would you like me to make some cookies?" Jade flashed Claude an odd look.

"Isn't it a bit too late for desert?" Jade questioned, taking a small sip of her drink. Jade's eyes traveled to the microwave clock reading 12:30.

"Ah… Indeed," He merely remarked. The two sat in silence, and Jade began to slightly freak out. _Did he want to make cookies? Did I hurt his feelings? Ah. Demons don't have feelings, but still…!_ "May I ask something, Miss Bishop?"

"Go ahead," Jade answered.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep," Jade answered. "I guess I'm… stressed? I don't know. I don't think anybody can sleep after the events that happened today." Jade let out a humorless chuckle. "Now, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What were you doing for the last hour?" Claude's glasses flashed, making her unable to see his eyes.

"How did you know I was gone?" Jade shrugged.

"The apartment felt emptier…" Jade trailed off.

"I see… I was out, observing what changed from my time," Claude answered. Jade nodded finishing the glass, but Claude took it out of her hands.

"See anything interesting?"

"I saw… a lot of things that were interesting. May I ask you about some of them?" Jade chuckled.

"Claude, you don't need to ask me if you could ask me a question," Jade said. Claude was washing the glass.

"Ah… Then, what are the mechanical vehicles traveling along the roads?"

"Cars."

"The lights that seemed to command the cars?"

"Stop lights."

"The tablets people were holding in their hands… They were the 'phones' you were talking about?"

"Yes."

"And-" Claude kept asking her questions, and Jade kept answering them, until her eyes started to droop in exhaustion, feeling a bit tired, and then finally letting out a major yawn. "It appears that it's getting late, Miss Bishop. I would recommend that you should be going to bed now." Jade nodded, and got up.

"Thanks for the company, Claude."

"I should be thanking you, Miss Bishop. Thank you for the information. Good night."

"Good night, Claude." Jade went to her room, and went to bed in peace.

* * *

 **It's gonna take me awhile to update this and my other stories:**

 **1\. Because of the beginning of school**

 **2\. I'm kinda procrastinating on one of my stories already. What's wrong with me?**

 **Guys please be patient with me. I'm sorry, but you know. School. I hate that shit. Ugh. I'm sorry.**


End file.
